Realmente
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: Remus achava que sabia tudo, realmente.


Autor: Fla Cane

Título: Realmente

Sinopse: Remus achava que sabia tudo, realmente.

Ship: Sirius/Remus

Classificação: T

Gênero: Romance

**09 –** _Os dois descobrindo que um gosta do outro._

**N.A.:** _Cena boba, mas que fiz com carinho. Para o Projeto Like A Brother My Ass – 2ª Edição. Estamos dominando o mundo._

_Evoluxa, obrigado por betar. Vc é a beta que ilumina minha vida._

_Para quem gosta, espero que comente._

_Para quem não gosta pode apertar o X ou o botão VOLTAR._

_Se vai se arriscar, valeu mesmo._

* * *

_**Realmente**_

_por Fla Cane_

Era a primeira vez que o assistia, não sabia que ele fazia aulas Tango. Depois de quase quinze anos de amizade, nunca imaginara que Sirius dançava Tango. Arrumou-se na cadeira de metal e ajeitou o cachecol em seu pescoço, arrumando o grosso casaco que vestia. Apenas mais duas pessoas estavam sentadas em cadeiras iguais a sua: uma mulher com quase quarenta anos e que não estava nem um pouco satisfeita de estar ali, e a outra era uma adolescente que olhava a todo o momento para um senhor de cabelos brancos, parado no centro do salão, junto com os outros alunos.

Remus sorriu fracamente quando Sirius o olhou e levantou as sobrancelhas, surpreso por vê-lo ali. Aparentemente James não dissera que Remus descobrira sobre as aulas do amigo, e muito menos que ele iria visitá-lo. Sirius vestia uma calça social escura, camisa preta de botões com as mangas dobradas até os cotovelos. Os sapatos de cor escura pareciam ser caros, mas Sirius não enganava a ele, os cabelos negros e ondulados estavam presos em um rabo-de-cavalo, deixando-o com o ar de brincalhão de sempre. Porém, Remus sabia que soltos iam até abaixo da linha dos ombros, e isso chamava a atenção das mulheres, juntamente com aqueles olhos cinza que o moreno tinha.

Viu ele se destacar do grupo de alunos e vir em sua direção, uma mão no bolso da calça e a outra soltando o elástico do cabelo. Ele olhava para baixo como se estivesse preparando algo para falar a Remus, e Remus riu disso. Aproximou-se e parou a frente do amigo, olhando-o nos olhos e tentando sorrir.

-Não sabia que viria.

-Não acho que teria como, não? – rebateu Remus, tentando não parecer ressentido. Estavam sem se falar e sem se ver fazia quatro meses.

-James?

-É. – Remus passou a mão pelos cabelos, era estranho conversar com Sirius desse modo.

-Black? – uma mulher com um vestido vermelho o chamou do centro do salão. Sirius se virou e assentiu, olhando novamente para Remus enquanto prendia os cabelos.

-Vai ficar até o fim?

-Pretendo.

Remus viu Sirius se afastar e juntar-se aos outros alunos, que se separaram em duplas pelo amplo salão de madeira reluzente. Sirius juntou-se com a loira de vestido vermelho que o chamara e a segurou pela cintura e pela mão. Em poucos segundos uma forte música começou a tocar, um tango. Todos os casais se moveram igualmente, dançando conforme a música tocava. A cada segundo que se passava e a música continuava, os homens ditavam o ritmo e passos, e as mulheres giravam e deslizavam. Era uma dança quente, sensual, que envolvia a todos, quem dançava e quem estava assistindo.

Sirius dançava com maestria, deslizando pelo chão de madeira e envolvendo o corpo da mulher. Uma de suas mãos deslizava pelo corpo dela, cintura, costas, pernas, passos coreografados que pareciam naturais. Remus sorriu do amigo e assistiu a toda a aula com atenção, ficando mais feliz com a dedicação do amigo a cada música. E ao final de uma hora a aula acabou, todos bateram palmas, inclusive a professora que era uma das que estava dançando. Os alunos começaram a se despedir e sair, e Sirius aproximou-se de Remus, indicando a saída com a cabeça. Remus se levantou e o seguiu, sabendo que aquele era o momento para conversarem. E seria uma conversa séria.

Pararam na calçada em frente ao prédio do estúdio de dança, Sirius colocando um grosso casaco para se proteger do vento gelado que fazia naquela alta hora da noite. Ambos ficaram em silêncio lado a lado, um esperando que o outro falasse algo. Era estranho não conseguir dialogarem, como se fossem duas adolescentes que se conheceram por intermédio da mãe. Sirius sabia que era sua culpa estarem daquele modo. Também sabia que deveria falar algo, mas se conhecia o suficiente para saber que não falaria nada até Remus falar.

-Exímio dançarino. – gracejou. Conhecia Sirius para saber que ele nada falaria antes de si.

-Obrigado. – agradeceu sentindo-se um pouco constrangido. Entretanto balançou a cabeça e voltou ao normal, pouco se importando com a vergonha antes sentida.

-Você foi ridículo. – a voz de Remus era baixa, um pouco ressentida demais. – Eu apenas...

-Você tinha razão. – Remus se calou, estava pasmo com a resposta do outro.

-Eu só cogitei a idéia pelo que aconteceu. Nada mais.

-Remus, você entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

-Sinceramente, não.

-Caramba, Moony, quase nos beijamos. Gosto de você, você gosta de mim, não é tão difícil de entender.

-Qualquer coisa que te envolva, é difícil de se entender, Sirius.

-Vou simplificar, Remus. – Sirius virou-se para o outro e o olhou de forma séria, qual fez Remus duvidar de que houvesse brincadeira no que Sirius dizia. – Gosto de você.

-E o que fará sobre isso?

-Isso.

Remus sabia qual seria a reação de Sirius a sua pergunta, mas não esperou realmente o que se seguiu. Porque sentia os lábios de Sirius pressionados contra os seus, a língua dele pedindo passagem, que concedeu. As mãos de Sirius seguravam o rosto de Remus com firmeza, para que o outro não pudesse fugir de maneira alguma. Era um beijo calmo, mas que tinha toda a necessidade de expressão que Sirius não sabia verbalizar. E Remus sabia disso e deixava, era algo bom poder entender finalmente o que era aquela confusão dentro de si, e perceber que Sirius também estava confuso. E aqueles quatro meses só serviram para descobrir isso: que realmente gostavam um do outro. Realmente.

_FIM_

* * *

**N.A.: **_Ficou bobo, mas eu amei escrever._

_Espero que comentem, mesmo..._

_Kiss_


End file.
